


What's So Good About Sinatra Anyway?

by Larrylunatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fluff and Smut, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Loving Dean, M/M, Mentioned Kristen and siobhan, SO MUCH FLUFF, Top Castiel, disgusting romance, handcuff kink (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrylunatic/pseuds/Larrylunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas develops a love for Frank Sinatra's music. He really just wants to share it with the world, but the world got over Sinatra 50 years ago. Sam and Kevin are too invested in the Avengers to listen anyway. He wants Dean to share his passion, but Dean is grumpy.<br/>The best way to cheer Dean up?<br/>Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's So Good About Sinatra Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SO SO MUCH FLUFF I NEVER WRITE FLUFF but don't worry there's smut in here because that's my specialty.

The first time Cas heard a Frank Sinatra song was in a diner. Some teenage girls on a date selected Fly Me To The Moon from the jukebox’s “tracks from the 50’s.” Sam was sitting opposite of Dean and Cas who were squeezed into the green vinyl booth with their long legs intertwined under the dingy table. Sam pretended not to notice Dean’s blushing as he poured himself into research. They were on another basic vamp hunt in Findlay, Ohio. It was completely routine, so the brothers let Cas tag along. Dean though that some time out of the bunker would benefit the angel anyway. Deep down, Dean was craving Cas too much to be away from him for the weekend, so he convinced Sam to let him follow. 

“This music is pleasing. It makes me feel…happy and,” Cas furrowed his brows in thought, “and warm.” He finished, still sounding unsure of himself. 

“It’s Frank Sinatra.” Sam said, without raising his head from his laptop. 

“Whoa Cas, don’t tell me you have a thing for ol’ Frankie.” Dean joked, dipping another fry into a puddle of ketchup. 

“This just sounds so different from what you listen to Dean. It’s softer and it swings better.” Cas explained, smiling and looking distant as he listened to the song. The two lovers who played the song were singing to it from their booth, and both of them had high, smooth voices. Cas enjoyed the words as well as the instruments. 

“What’s wrong with Sinatra?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at Dean. 

“I don’t know. He’s so… sappy.” Dean said with his face scrunching in disgust. He finished his meal, leaning back in the booth and stretching his arm out on the back of it. Cas scooched into Dean’s side more, still lost in the song. 

“Not everyone can be as outright sexual as Warrant or-”

“Sammy if you finish that sentence you’re walking home.” Dean warned. He defended his music taste with valor and aggression. Sam just laughed and signaled to the waitress to bring the check. 

The rest of the weekend, Cas hummed the chorus to Fly Me To The Moon (that was the only part he could remember). Dean was annoyed at first, but by the end of the hunt he found himself humming it to. As soon as he noticed, he’d stop and hum AC/DC.  
Late Saturday night, after they’d ganked the vamps, they decided to spend the night in their motel. Sam had a headache and wanted a proper rest. Dean and Cas huddled together in their bed, Cas’ chin tucked under Dean’s head. 

“Dean?” Cas whispered. 

“Hmm?”

“Can you put that song on your iPod? I would like to listen to it again.” 

Dean breathed a laugh through his nose, making mahogany ripples in Cas’ hair. He squeezed his solid arms, squishing Cas in closer to him.

“For you babe, I’ll download every album.” 

Sunday afternoon, when the boys got back to the bunker, Dean immediately downloaded dozens of Frank Sinatra’s greatest hits. He handed the device and head phones over to Cas, who gleefully ran off to listen to the new music on the couch. Dean laughed at his boyfriend’s excitement, so easy to draw out. The green eyed man went to his room to nap while Sam and Kevin watched Game of Thrones in the projection room. 

Two hours after Dean had fallen asleep, Cas burst into his room wearing jeans, Dean’s sweatshirt, and an immaculate smile. 

“Dean!”

The sudden noise woke Dean with a start, and he instinctively reached for the pistol under his pillow, aiming it at the joyous angel. When Dean realized the situation, he dropped the gun to the bed and rolled his head back, rubbing his eyes. 

“Jesus Cas. You can’t just storm in like that. I could have shot you.” Dean tried to pull himself entirely into consciousness.

“It is no matter, your bullets would be harmless.” Cas waved a hand dismissively and still smiling. Dean attributed his faulty thinking to the fact that he was still half asleep. “DEAN YOU NEED TO HEAR THIS SONG IT IS MY FAVORITE SONG!” Cas rushed over to Dean, kneeling on the end of their bed. 

Dean tried, he really did, not to be pissy with Cas. After all, Cas meant no harm and he was just experiencing the excitement that comes with the discovery of new passions. Dean understood that, but waking up from long naps always made him cranky, and being so loudly awoken without an apology just added to the irritation. 

“For fuck’s sake Cas! I’ll listen to it later! Can’t I relax for two freaking seconds?” He huffed, standing and stomping past his lover, toward the door. 

“Where are you going?” Cas asked, deflated and wearing that puppy face of his that Dean loved when he was in a good mood but despised when he was in a bad one. He quickly averted his gaze from the two saddened blue pools surrounded by creamy and stubbly skin. 

“To make some coffee.” He muttered over his t shirt-covered shoulder. Cas, unsure whether he should follow or not, decided to go find Sam and Kevin. Maybe they would want to hear his song. 

They did not. 

“Oh yeah Cas I’ve heard that before. Good song.” He said without removing his eyes from the screen. After finishing all episodes of Game of Thrones, they moved onto the Avengers per Kevin’s request. 

“I can play that on the cello.” Kevin said quietly, caught up in the movie. 

“Can I hear it?” Cas asked, serious as ever.

“I don’t have one here with me.” Cas’ shoulders slumped. He wanted to scream into a crowd and profess his love for this song. The caress of the words, so new to him, needed to be experienced by everyone around him. He was in a world of deep meaning and metaphors that confused and fascinated him. Just hearing the sounds through the clunky headphones made him feel like we was weightless. He needed to share this opportunity with all of humanity, and the joy may spread enough to stop wars and demolish hatred. Castiel had found the key to paradise, and it was a Frank Sinatra song. 

Unfortunately, his three favorite humans were not interested. Cas needed to enjoy the words and melody to full capacity, so he decided to go take a shower. Dean had told him that the only time he was allowed to sing was when he was in the shower or drunk, and the latter of those was too difficult to achieve. As an angel, Cas had no need to bathe, but he was familiar with the process from his many showers with Dean, so he figured that he should indulge himself and go belt out some Sinatra in the shower. 

By the time Cas had gotten out, he had sung the song 15 times. The pleasurable water pressure and music provided enough entertainment to stay in there for weeks, but he missed Dean. He decided to go search for him, hoping that the coffee would have kicked in enough by now to eliminate some of the grumpiness. He found his boyfriend sitting infront of one of the polished oak tables with a laptop in front of him. The mug next to him, Cas noticed, was empty. Cas saw this as a good sign and he sat down in the chair across from Dean.  
“Dean?” Cas said cautiously after sitting in silence for a minute or so.

“Yeah?” He grunted, eyes never rising from the screen. Cas could read no emotions from his voice.

“I am sorry about waking you.” Cas watched Dean’s face closely, searching for any cues that would give away Dean’s mood. He sat still for a moment, then closed his eyes and his laptop, pushing it to the side. He put his arms on the table with his palms outstretched, signaling for Cas to take his hands, which he did, leaning in closer to Dean.

“Babe, I’m not mad. I was just a little groggy and annoyed. That was my fault, and I shouldn’t have acted that way.” Dean stroked Cas’ cold fingers with his thumb. “I love you and I love it when you get excited.”

“Do you mean aroused or animated?” Cas asked, searching for specification. He was usually unable to read Dean’s sexual advances until he made them very obvious. 

“Both. Definitely both.” Dean said with a smirk and darkened eyes. “Your face, the way it lights up, or the way it gets hard and serious, they’re both so good.” 

“What’s your favorite face I make?” Cas asked, a romantic smile on his face.

“The one you make when you come inside of me.” Dean said casually, without a beat. Cas hadn’t expected that answer. His jaw fell open slightly. “Can I see it?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows, still smirking.

“Only if you listen to my favorite song.” Cas bargained, returning the smile.

“Deal.” 

Thanks to a certain incident a week ago, Sam had made a rule that Cas and Dean could only have sex in their room, their bathroom, the garage, or the basement couch (Let’s just say Sam went into the dungeon looking for a file, and ended up getting an eye-full of wall sex and hand cuffs. Kinky bastards.). Cas and Dean barely made it to their room clothed, tearing articles off as they ran. 

“C’mon baby I’ve been craving you since we got back.” Dean drawled, making his way to the bed and laying down, wearing only a blush from head to toe. The moment Cas kicked his jeans off, he crawled over Dean, blue eyed predatory. Unable to think of a response, Cas locked their lips in a heated and wet kiss, taking everything he wanted from Dean. 

It always amazed Dean how much he enjoyed kissing Cas. Before meeting the angel, Dean saw kisses purely as foreplay. He never liked to draw it out too much. He just wanted to skip to the good part. But Cas changed his mentality. Cas made a teenager out of Dean. Both of them could spend hours kissing. Slowly, sweetly, innocently, passionately, quickly, pecking, licking, dragging, biting- Dean loved Cas’ mouth and how youthful it made him.

Without breaking the kiss, Cas reached to the night stand beside the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube. He uncapped it and moved his kisses down to Dean’s neck. The taller man panted from the make out session, skin turning rosier than before. He slid down, kissing Dean’s neck, his chest his stomach (Dean tried to swat him away from the tiny pudge pouch, but Cas loved how soft it felt against his lips. Eventually Cas made it to Dean’s hardened cock. He kissed it twice before taking it halfway down. Dean gasped. He was never able to get used to the satisfaction he gained from Cas and his mouth. 

While bobbing his head, Cas spread Dean’s legs apart. He swirled his tongue around Dean’s head while he coated three of his fingers with lube. He slowly opened Dean up with his right hand while using his left hand and mouth to work Dean’s cock. The whole time Dean bit his arm to try and quiet his moans. Kevin or Sam could be within ear shot.

“I wanna hear you Dean.” Cas purred, pulling his fingers out to line up his lubed cock with Dean’s entrance. Dean put his arm down and moaned at the feeling of Cas teasing his rim. 

“Just hurry up alread-” Dean’s voice was cut off by a gasp that flew out of him. The feeling of Cas slowly sinking in made him light headed. His face crinkled and his mouth fell into a beautiful O. Cas wondered why humanity hadn’t valued this expression more. In Cas’ eyes, portriats of Dean’s many faces should have replaced all ancient art works that occupied galleries and museums. Dean Winchester was the best that humanity had to offer after thousands of years. Pyramids, castles, coliseums and airplanes couldn’t compare to the value of Dean. Somehow, Cas felt as if all the centuries leading to his meeting Dean ceased to exist, and Cas himself was only as old as his relationship with Dean. 

A loud moan from the man below him surprised Cas back into reality, forcing him to pump his hips. He found a steady pace, not too fast or too slow. They usually went full-on hyper drive when they got real kinky, and slow and deep while making love. This fell somewhere between as Cas thrust down into Dean’s ass. 

“Yesssss Cas-ti-el ohhhh yeahhhh.” Dean moaned, more quietly than the last one. His whole body was dusted with freckles and rosy blush. Cas leaned down, folding Dean in half, and connected their lips. He moved more slowly than before, but the intensity was the same. 

Dean was so close. The kiss brought him right on the edge, and Cas was about to meet him there. 

“You look beautiful like this. You are more heavenly-“ Cas panted “Than anything” he kissed Dean’s pliant lips “I’ve ever seen.” 

With three more thrusts Dean spilled on to his stomach. He clenched around Cas, pushing him over the edge too. The both kissed through their orgasms, trying to memorize the taste of each other. Cas pulled out of Dean and laid on top of him, listening to his chest as he fell asleep. The sound of the sleeping human- his soft snores, his steady and deep breathing, his heart beat- it beat Sinatra by a landslide. These noises were Cas’ favorite song. He wanted to listen to them forever.

Around two in the morning, Dean woke up to the sound of his stomach growling followed by a muffled and breathy laugh. 

“Cas?” He asked, voice rough from sleep.

“I’m sorry Dean” he laughed “You’ve been making those noises for an hour or so and they are amusing.” Cas sat up so his head wasn’t on Dean’s abdomen anymore. 

“Are you all right?”

“I’m starving. Come to the kitchen with me?” Dean asked, knowing that Cas would follow. 

They redressed quickly. Dean had tossed Cas a pair of flannel sweat pants. Cas put on Dean’s t shirt from earlier. Dean went commando under his gray bathrobe.  
On the way to the kitchen, Dean picked his iPod and the dock off of one of the wooden tables. By light of the fridge, he plugged it in and hit shuffle. He lowered the volume so that the music wouldn’t be heard outside of the room. Cas Sat on the counter, his feet dangling off. He watched as Dean made himself two sandwiches, devouring them both. He offered one to Cas, knowing that he didn’t need the food. Cas smiled at the gesture, finding it humorous. Dean found himself laughing at it, rather, giggling like a teenager. As Dean rinsed off his plate and dried it, a new song came in through the speakers.

You make me feel so young

Cas jumped off of the counter, startling Dean. The smile splitting Cas’ face relaxed the taller man. 

“This is the song! It’s my song!” Cas whisper yelled, pointing to the dock. Dean couldn’t repress his smile. He was in love with such a nerd.

You make me feel so spring has sprung

Cas stared at Dean with ocean-like eyes as wide as humanly (angelically?) possible. 

And every time I see you grin

Dean walked over to Cas, picking his hands up from his sides and wrapping them around his own neck. Then he set his hands on Cas’ hips

I’m such a happy individual

Dean led Cas, swaying to the music. 

The moment that you speak

Dean sang along with this. He knew this song, though he was unsure how.

I wanna go and play hide and seek

Cas smiled painfully wide at Dean’s singing. He was no Sinatra, but he was singing. Cas’ favorite words were coming out of Dean’s mouth in a low, flat voice.

I wanna go and bounce the moon

Cas sang with him, struggling to steady his voice amid his excitement.  
Just like a toy balloon.  
Cas laid his head against Dean’s shoulder. Dean rested his chin in the dark hair, messy from sex. They danced steadily, rocking back and forth with the trumpets, flutes and saxophones. Dean had never been to prom. He never even felt like he missed out. He didn’t picture himself enjoying the dancing. This late night kitchen dance convinced him how wrong he was. Dean felt infinite and hopeful, as he had in his teen years.

And even when I'm old and gray

I'm gonna feel the way I do today

'Cause you make me feel so young

Cas drifted into the sound of Dean’s voice. He was positive that the inventor of the word “bliss” named it after this moment. Cas felt Dean duck his head down and kiss the top of his head. Cas felt human. He felt wild. He felt little. A celestial being roughly the size of the Chrysler Building, a divine creation that witnessed the rise and fall of thousands of civilizations and eras, felt little beside Dean Winchester. 

When the final note of the song died, Cas leaned up and away from Dean in order to see his face. He raised an expected eyebrow, silently asking for Dean’s approval of the song.

“It’s not my favorite Sinatra song, but it’s probably my second favorite.” Cas was confused. How many songs did Dean even know by Frank Sinatra? “The Way You Look Tonight is my favorite.” 

“I do not know that one.” Cas said, brows adorably crinkled. Dean laughed.

“Babe it was the first one I uploaded on there for you. Here, let me play it.” He walked over to the iPod and selected the song before returning to their dancing position. He sang along enthusiastically.

Some day, when I'm awfully low,

When the world is cold,

I will feel a glow just thinking of you...

And the way you look tonight.

Cas stiffened. 

“Oh no Dean.” 

“What?” 

“I have more than one favorite. Is that possible? Can I do that? The definition of favorit-”

“You can have anything you want, angel.” Cas relaxed again.

“I want you to keep singing, human.” 

So Dean continued singing. He outstretched their arms and twirled Cas around.

Lovely ... Never, ever change.

Keep that breathless charm.

Won't you please arrange it ?

Dean dipped Cas, who was alarmed by the sudden shift in position and clung to Dean tightly, like a scared kitten. Dean breathed out a laugh and kissed his boy.

'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I like Frank Sinatra?  
> Well I hope you liked that. PLEASE leave kudos/comments! I'd love to hear from you! Thanks for reading :)  
> I'm sorry for errors it's 2 am and I have had no coffee today. 
> 
> by the way the girls on the date at the beginning are Siobhan and Kristen from the 200th episode. I have an obsession with them.


End file.
